Bunny for Your Thoughts
by sesshy-sesshy-girl
Summary: Max gets a bunny for Easter and slowly starts to become happy again after feeling like he has lost one of his best friends. first Max centered fic Yaoi later on rated for yaoi and stuff like cussing in later chapters takes place after Grevolution
1. Finding the bunny

Bunny for Your Thoughts

Chapter one

Okay new fic and I know I should finish my other fics first but I can't do that if I have a new plot bunny and I wanted to test this new wrighting style to see if I'm any good at it. On with the fic!

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade or any thing in the fic that is like a song or show or something along thoughs lines

:Talking:

:_Thinking_:

:_**Talking on phone**_:

:Animal Talking:

:_Animal Thinking_:

**Action**

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Deep in a forest two days before Easter two men are setting traps. :So how many do you think will catch this year Renji?: A graying brunete asked his friend as he finished setting another trap. :I d'know more then last year I hope.: Said the graying redhead as he too finished setting a trap :Well that's the last one, how 'bout we go home now okay, Jibuno?: The redhead asked as he stood stright. :Yeah lets go before we get pneumonia.: The brunete joked as he and his friend made their way to their truck.

Early the next day in a rabbit's burrow a energetic (1)bunny already up :Mama may I go out for a little while?: The pure white bunny asked its mother as it gave its best pout. :All right but do not go to far and be very careful, I do not want to lose you too, understand little one?: The brownish rabbit said as she 'hugged' her only remainning child :Yes Mama I understand and I'll be super extra careful.: Said the cute white bunny as it did a little victory dance. :All right you can go but don't stay out too long, and be very careful, and if you see any humans come right home okay?: The bunny's mother said as she let her last child leave the burrow. :Yes Mama, I'll be home soon good-bye.: replied the white bunny as it left to have its fun.

* * *

**(with the pure white bunny)**

The little bunny zigzaged along the forest floor exploring the new part of the forest. :_Oh, wow, what is that?_: The little bundle of fur though as it aproched the scent of fresh lettuce and quickly found the source of the scent. :_Oh, it smelles sooo good and I'm sooo hungry, maybe I'll just take on little bit it can't hurt, right?_: The little bunny questioned its self as it got closeer to the lettuce something came down behind the little creatrue trapping it. A couple of hours later while the mother rabbit worried over the safty of her only child two men were checking their traps. :Hey, Renji, look we caught another one!: Yelled the ageing brunete as he pointed to a traped pure white bunny.:Really, all right and this one will fetch a good price too.: Said the older redhead as he got the bunny out of the cage. :Nooooo, let me go, let go of me, Mama help me please!!: Yelled the frightend bunny but to no avail the men could not understand it and its mother was unable to hear it. :Huh, hey Jibuno I think its a boy rabbit?: The redhead said as he checked the bunny. :You sure 'bout that?: The brunete questioned as he grabed the bunny from his friend. :Yep, defantly a boy.: The brunete said as he headed back to his truck with the bunny in hand and his friend close behind him. :Let go, Mama please help me please!!!: cried the bunny as he tried with all his might to get loose but was quickly tired out and gave up. :_Mama, I'm so sorry, I wasn't careful enough._: The bunny cried to himself as he was taken from the forest and the only home he's ever known.

* * *

**(Later that day at the pet shop)**

:Ooooouuu, Mommy look at the bunnys.: Cooed a little girl as she looked at the many bunnys but had to leave cause her mother would not bye her one. :Honey, come look.: Said a brown haired man as he called over his wife. :What is it?: asked his blonde wife. :I found the perfect gift for Max.: Said Mr. Tate as he picked up a pure white bunny who instantly bit him. :Owch:The perfect gift, huh?: Questioned Judy as her husband rubbed his sore hand. :Uhh, yeah a spunky bunny is just what Max needs to get his mind off of Kai.: Stated Mr. Tate as he picked the bunny up again this time with out getting bit. :Spunky?: Questioned Judy still a little sceptical at the idea of getting her son a rabbit that bites. :It'll be good for Max to work with the bunny, and if we don't take him no one will and they'll kill him.: Explained the brown haired man as he held the bunny in his arms. :Okay, but if that rabbit bites Max its going in a stew.: Judy said as she went to pay for the bunny. :_Yes!_: Thought the man as he followed his wife while doing a victory dance in his head. :_What's stew?_: thought the bunny as he let himself be carried by the brown haired man.

* * *

And that ends the first chapter and I know I should be wrighting on my other fics but I wanted to do an Easter fic really bad even though Thanksgiving is coming up so yeah Read and Review please 


	2. A Bunny for Max

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE**

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! and now for chapter two

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade if I did Kai would get more screen time like it or not

:Talking:

:_Thinking_:

:_**Talking on phone**_:

:Animal Talking:

:_Animal Thinking_:

**Action**

(Author's Notes)

Bunny-baby rabbit

* * *

**(The next day)**

It was quiet way too quiet for a small pure white bunny as he lay in an Easter basket that had a name tag tied to it the tag said 'To Max From Mom & Dad' the little bunny wasn't sure what was going to happen to him and was starting to think what ever stew was it wasn't good. After what seemed like forever a lite came on and a blonde boy with freckles and ocean blue eyes much like sapphires came into the room. :Huh what's this?: Max questioned as he picked up the basket and quickly layed eyes on the tiny shaking form of a white bunny and as soon as he saw it the sadness in his eyes disappered for a moment as he carfully picked the bunny up out of the basket and looked right into its amathist eyes (1):OhwowyoureyesarereallyprettyIcan'tbelievemyparentsgotmeabunnyasapetthisissocool!!! Max said as his usaul hyperness returened. :_What the heck is wrong with this guy!?_: The little bunny thought as he watched the hyperactive blonde 'hop' over to the phone and dial a number. :_**What up, Granger crib what do ya need**_: (2):HiGrandpaGrangerisTysonupheisn'tishegethimuppleaseIneedtotalktohim:_**Sure thing my home boy, **__**Tyson get your little butt in gear Max wants to talk to you!! But Grandpa all he wants to do is cry to someone about what happened to Kai!! Is that so well little dude if thats true then why does the little home boy sound like he's on one of his suger rushes!! Really? ok I'll talk.**__** Hello, Max.**_: (3):HeyTysonyou'llneverguesswhatmyparentsgotmeforEasterabunnyacutelittlepurewhitebunnywitheyesthatarethesamecoloras...Kais...anywayitssocoolrightImeanmyparentssaidthatIcan'thaveapetandyettheygetmeoneanditsabunnyabunnyTysonyouhavetoagreethatitscoolrightright: _**Dude that is so cool have you thought of a name for it yet and is it a boy or a girl?**_: (4):HuhIdon'tknowwhatI'mgoingtonameitandasforwetheritsaboyoragirlI'llhavetocheckholdon.: Max said as he put down the phone and checked the bunnys gender after words he went back to talking to his world champion friend. (5):ItsaboysoIthinkI'llnameituhhhIstilldon'tknowwhatdoyouthinkIshouldnameitTyson:_**Well I think you should name it something that matches it color how 'bout Mr. Snow?**_: (6):NoIhaveabetterideahow'boutInamehimYuki-saninstedImeanitflowswaybetterormaybejustYukiorYuki-kunnoIlikeYukisothatswhatI'llnamehimYuki.:_**Hey, that's a good idea it fits really well, I bet Kai...**_:Tyson said but was cut off as the phone was slammed on the hook. Max then gathered Yuki up and took him to his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**(At Tysons)**

:Oops.: was all Tyson said after having been hung up on by a now very pissed of Max. (Scary)

* * *

**(Back at the Hobby shop)**

Max's parents had heard the whole thing since Tyson was talking rather loudly and knew exactly why their son was so upset and knew it was best to let him cool some before trying to talk to him but the couple couldn't help but worry about their son and the innocent bunny trapped in his room.

* * *

**(Max's room)**

Max was on his bed curseing his friend under his breath for his stupidity. :_Damn, that Tyson, why the fuck did he say that I bet he was about to insault Kai He can't do that it's not right Kai's in the hospital and and has been for 4 monthes he has no right to talk about him like that, damn it why am I saying that I don't know what Tyson was going to say how could I be such a jackass hanging up on Tyson like that God I've been such a moron since Kai was hospitalized why do I keep hurting my friends like this anyway oh God I'm turning into Kai, why the hell am I turning into Kai do I miss him that much!? I'm probably then only one that even cares the others have been making jokes about him even though he's in the fucking hospital God why do they have to be such assholes, wait a sec I'm not turning into Kai I'm turning into a second Tala, Oh God no I've become a PMSing Tala!!_: max thought as he began to mentaly started beating the crap out of him self. after about 20 minuets of this he finally spoke :Well, I guess you're probably hungry huh, Yuki?: Max said as he picked up the bunny and went to get himself and his new pet something to eat. :_Yuki? Is he talking to me I guess this is where I live from now on. mama told me about humans keeping animals as slaves and giving them humiliating names and calling them their pets but I am slave to no one, but he does kinda seem sad I wander who this "Kai" person is anyway?_: The bunny thought as Max brought him back into the kitchen where his parents where all ready getting breakfast ready. Judy soon took the bunny from Max and gave him some bunny food at first Yuki was unsure about the food but quickly changed his mind. :So Max, have you thought of any names yet.: Mr. Tate asked even though he already knew the answer. :Yeah, I think I'll name him Yuki.: Max said in a voice so calm that if you new the real Max you would cringe which is exactly what his parents did already missing their son's hyperness from earlyer that morning. :What a cute name.: Judy said as she put some pancakes in front of her son. after breakfast was over and the bunny's cage set up in Max's room Max decided to take his new friend over to Tysons so the others could meet him.

* * *

Ok done with that chapter and now for some translations of Max's hyper talk 

(1)"Oh, wow your eyes are really pretty, I can't believe my parents got me a bunny as a pet this is so cool!!!"

(2)"Hi, Grandpa Granger is Tyson up, he isn't is he get him up please I need to talk to him!!!"

(3)"Hey, Tyson, you'll never guess what my parents got me for Easter a bunny , a cute little pure white bunny with eyes that are the same color as...Kais... anyway it's so cool right I mean my parents said that I can't have a pet and yet they get me one and it's a bunny, a bunny Tyson you have to agree that it's cool right, right?"

(4)"Huh, I don't know what I'm going to name it and as for wether it's a boy or a girl I'll have to check, hold on."

(5)"It's a boy so I think I'll name it uhhh, I still don't know what do you think I should name it, Tyson?"

(6)"No, I have a better idea how 'bout I name him Yuki-san insted I mean it flows way better or maybe just Yuki or Yuki-kun, no I like Yuki so that's what I'll name him,

Yuki."

well thats it for chapter two hope you like it and if you see an error please tell me cause I tend to miss the damn Type-os I hate them so much and thank you Cheese Grows on Apples for the review


End file.
